


I'll Follow You Down

by newisalwaysbetter



Series: Garcyatt Ficlets [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental tackling, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lucy is injured but don't worry it's cute, M/M, Multi, Wyatt is a puppy, cuteness, no pain, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: Lucy comes back from a mission. Wyatt and Flynn are excited to see her.(S2/S3 Garcyatt cuteness.)





	I'll Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take fic requests over at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr :)

Rufus was helping Lucy climb out of the Lifeboat when they heard running in the hallway. Her sprained leg had meant that they had had to leave her behind while Rufus brought Wyatt and Flynn back first, despite their protestations.

"Lucy!"

She looked up to see Wyatt running down the hall towards her, with Flynn close behind. Wyatt was bounding, all soft smiles, and all of Flynn's usual restraint was subsumed by relief.

"I'm okay, guys; I'm fine." Lucy's face was lined with exhaustion and pain, but she was smiling brilliantly. Rufus and Jiya helped her down the steps and onto a crutch, and she limped towards Wyatt and Flynn. "I'm fine, really."

At that moment, Wyatt and Flynn reached the narrow doorway and both tried to fit through. They became wedged together in the doorway, and Lucy started to laugh as they struggled to push past each other.

"Are you _serious,_ Flynn--"

"Don't put this on _me,_ you--"

Lucy was falling over laughing. Suddenly, they shifted and Flynn and Wyatt fell through the doorway, tackling Lucy to the ground. The three of them collapsed, flailing and yelling.

As Rufus and Jiya embraced, Lucy, Flynn and Wyatt lay on the floor in a tumble of limbs. Lucy was crushed under her boys, laughing and crying, and Wyatt grinned, twinkling, and Flynn tried to push himself up off Lucy but Wyatt looped an arm around him and pulled him back down. Flynn's warm weight collapsed onto Lucy, and she cackled into the familiar smell of his neck. Flynn finally cracked a smile. Wyatt turned his head to grin into Lucy's ear.

"Hey." He chuckled. "We all right?"

Lucy was panting with pain and laughter, but her eyes sparkled. "I'm _perfect._ "

Flynn pressed a devoted kiss to her temple.

That made Wyatt smile, and he reached out to loop strong arms around both of them and roll onto his back, pulling them with him. Lucy was yelling in surprise and joy, and Flynn groaned low but couldn't help chuckling. They flopped over, Lucy on top, Wyatt and Flynn beneath. Lucy exhaled and rested her head between their shoulders. Wyatt rubbed over the small of her back, and Flynn threaded his hands through her hair. Over her head, Wyatt said something that made Flynn chuckle, and in spite of the pain in Lucy's leg, things between the three of them are warm and soft and finally smoothed over, and they lie safely together on the floor of bunker in a pile of limbs, and lips, and laughter.


End file.
